User blog:Emeraldblade95/PG Proposal: Kudelia Aina Bernstein
Before anyone asks, yes she is already under this category, but she has not be approved for it. That's why I'm bringing up Kudelia Aina Bernstein from Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans for PG Approval. What is the Work? I'm not a fan of anime, so pardon my underdeveloped description of the show here. Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans is an installment in the Gundam Series that has a notably darker tone than pervious installments. The anime is set in a Post-Disaster Earth, in which following an apocalyptic war, several humans fled to Mars, where they established a colony. Nations across Earth have since desolved and have formed into larger entities (The United States mainland is part of the Strategic Alliance Union (SAU), which also consists of former Latin American states, Canada and Alaska are part of a similar one called Arbrau, and so on). The colony of the Chryse Autonomous Region on Mars wishes to become an independent state. Chryse sends Kudelia, a charismatic noblewoman to Earth as a spokesperson to convince Arbrau, the leading superpower to consider independence, but she has one major opposition: the Earth Military Organization called Gjallarhorn, who does not want Martian independence, and seeks out the assassination of Kudelia. To prevent this, another military organization called Tekkadan (which supports Chris Independence) is hired to protect her. Overtime however, talks with Arbrau prove to be fruitful, and Chryse establishes its first mining company, and even further, the threat of Kudelia's assassination dies down when Gjallarhorn comes under new management by a sympathetic individual named Rustal. Eventually, Chryse achieves independence and becomes the Mars Union. Having achieveed her nation's goal, Kudelia becomes the chairwoman for the new Union. She also begins residing with Asta, Mikazuki Augus's friend and widow (which according to an official promotional event held in Shinjuku on April 9, 2017, reveals that Kudelia is married to later on) while staying touch with the remaining Tekkadan forces. Who is She? What Has She Done? Kudelia is a noblewoman from the Chryse Autonomous Region, located on Mars, she supports Martion independence and is determined to speak to the superpowers on Earth in order to obtain this. Overtime, she comes closer to achieving this goal, but in doing so, she cheats death numerous times and witnesses the deaths of many of her friends and allies in the process to Gjallarhorn and later the Arianrhod Fleet; those close to her who perished included her maid Fumitan and the series protagonist Mikazuki Augus. After Martian Independence is achieved, Kudelia is hailed as a heroine and runs the newly established Martian Union peacefully alongside Earth. Corrupting Factors Kudelia is somewhat of a Poor Judge of Character in the first season, as she cheats death several times from disasters. However most of the time, this was because she was trying to protect innocents that were in the line of danger from Gjallarhorn and the Arianrhod Fleet. Admirable Standard Kudelia is willing to put her life at risk to achieve Martian Independence from Earth peacefully, whether her opponents hate it or not. She is very charismatic, and has effectively proven to Earth several times why Martian Independence would be beneficial. She cares about her friends, and has almost died several times trying to protect innocent civilians from opposing forces. Her selflessness was ultimately rewarded (albeit bitter sweetly) when the superpower of Arbrau ultimately supported Martian Independence and granted it later on. Final Verdict Kudelia maybe danger-prone, but I think she is at least qualified of the Pure Good category. *Note: Please remember to give a reason for your votes, whether you support or oppose respectfully. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal